A screwdriver is frequently used during installation and disassembly of a device. A user adopts the screwdriver to twist a screw to fix or disassemble the screw. A shape of a tool bit of the screwdriver may be straight-shaped, a cross-shaped, star-shaped, square-head shaped, hexagon-head shaped, Y-shaped, and so on.
In the related art, the user aligns the tool bit of the screwdriver with a top pit of the screw, and rotates a handle to fix or disassemble the screw.